Cover the Dating
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Hanya sebuah fict mengenai cerita dibalik foto yang di upload Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Foto dimana Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menghadiri konser Sung Sikyung bersama. "Ayolah temani kami Hyung! Kau satu-satunya harapan!" / "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan musik bergenre BALLAD seperti itu, Kyu! Mengapa kalian selalu memanfaatkanku untuk menutupi hubungan kalian?" /WONKYU/OS/BoysLove


**COVER THE DATING**

**CAST : **

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Choi Siwon **

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae **

**.**

**.**

**This is oneshoot story **

**By : Cherry **

**Its only my delu ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah fict mengenai cerita dibalik foto yang di upload Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Foto dimana Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menghadiri konser Sung Sikyung bersama. "Ayolah temani kami Hyung! Kau satu-satunya harapan!" / "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan musik bergenre BALLAD seperti itu, Kyu! Mengapa kalian selalu memanfaatkanku untuk menutupi hubungan kalian?" / WONKYU / Oneshoot / BoysLove / By : Cherry**

**Lets enjoy this fict ^^**

**.**

**.**

Kedua bibir itu nampak saling berpagutan satu sama lain. Menyesap rasa manis percampuran saliva keduanya. Permainan lidah yang beradu membuat desiran darah semakin cepat dan dentuman jantung yang semakin kencang. Namja dengan dimple indah menawannya itu terlihat mendominasi ciuman yang tengah dilakukan. Mengeksplore keseluruhan isi yang ada didalam rongga mulut milik kekasihnya. Mengabsen satu persatu bagian yang ada didalamnya. Dengan mata terpejam, Kyuhyun, namja bersurai brunette yang tengah menyesap rasa manis saliva Siwon yang tengah mendominasi bibirnya itu terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka. Tangannya dikalungkan di leher Siwon. Tampak dengan senang hati menerima ciuman panas yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

Ciuman hangat itu terjadi begitu lembut. Tanpa paksaan tanpa rontaan. Semuanya dilakukan dengan berlandaskan cinta yang sudah berakar teramat dalam di lubuk hati keduanya. Merasa sedikit kehabisan oksigen, Kyuhyun memukul pelan pundak Siwon. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Siwonpun mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun, dan dengan segera melepaskan ciumannya.

Setelah mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, Kyuhyun menarik kedua ujung bibir sintalnya. Tersenyum lembut. Menatap kedua manik onyx Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut. "Kau lelah baby?" tanya Siwon seraya mengelus lembut surai brunette Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, "Sedikit hyung~" Namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi sempurna itu tersenyum lembut, menghasilkan dua dimple yang amat sangat menawan. Kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby berisi milik Kyuhyun. "Kau mau istirahat eoh? Kalau begitu Hyung pulang dulu ya!" ucapnya seraya mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang dikernyitkan.

"Pulang."

"Pulang kemana Hyung?"

"Ke apartemenku Kyu~ tugasku sudah selesai mengantarmu sampai ke Dorm, bahkan sampai ke kamarmu! Apa ada yang masih kurang?"

"Tentu saja ada!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ohya? Apa itu?"

"Menemaniku tidur!"

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun, Siwon tertawa renyah. "Aku takut menemanimu tidur, Kyu!~"

"Mwo? Mengapa kau takut?"

"AKu takut jika aku menemanimu tidur, kau bukannya tertidur malah mendesah bersamaku sepanjang malam! Aku tahu kau lelah hari ini! Konser SMTown Week yang baru saja kita lakukan sungguh sangat menguras tenagamu! Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit karena kelelahan. Daya tahan tubuhmu lemah baby~ kau harus istirahat!"

Mendengarkan rentetan nasihat panjang lebar yang terdengar seperti petuah itu membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tidak selemah itu Hyung! Lagipula aku sangat merindukanmu! Tidurlah di sini! Aku ingin tidur beralaskan otot-ototmu itu Hyung!"

Kembali ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tertawa, kali ini tertawa lebar. "Aku rasa kau sangat mengidolakan ototku Kyu~"

"Ya, anggaplah aku ini salah satu fans ototmu!"

Siwon mengacak lembut surai brunette Kyuhyun, "Arraseo fans! Cha! Cepatlah kau tidur! Ini sudah malam~"

"Aku akan tidur jika kau menemaniku di sini!"

"Aisshh kau ini keras kepala sekali Kyu~ Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu malam ini!"

"Jika kau tak menemaniku, aku malah tidak bisa tidur! Aku mohon Hyung~ tidurlah disini ya?"

Siwon menghembuskan napas dalamnya, lagi-lagi ia harus kalah jika berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Rengekan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya diam tanpa kata dan mengikuti apapun yang diminta kekasih tercintanya itu. layaknya sebuah magnet, Kyuhyun selalu mampu menariknya. Lagi dan lagi.

"Heuungg~ Baiklah Kyu~"

Kyuhyun beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur kemudian menepuk-nepuk sisi sebelahnya yang kosong, "Kemarilah Hyung! Tidur di sini!" ajak Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

Teringat sesuatu, Siwon merogoh kantung jaket berwarna biru yang dikenakannya. "Aku lupa memberikan ini. Ini pesananmu Kyu~ 3 tiket untuk konser Sung SiKyung besok malam!" ucap Siwon seraya memberikan 3 lembar tiket pada Kyuhyun.

Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun tampak berbinar, "Whoaaah kau sudah mendapatkannya Hyung? Ah gomawo Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menatap takjub tiket yang kini berada di genggamannya. Ya, Kyuhyun memang sudah beberapa hari ini merengek pada Siwon. Meminta untuk dibelikan 3 tiket untuk menonton konser Sung Sikyung, penyanyi favoritnya itu.

"Mengapa aku harus membelikan 3 tiket? Mengapa kita tidak menonton konsernya berdua saja Kyu?" tanya Siwon yang segera dibalas dengan tatapan nyalang Kyuhyun. "Kau mau mati Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Kembali Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tajamnya. Seakan mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Kyuhyun, Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tak terasa gatal, "Ah iya aku mengerti, Kyu~ lalu siapa yang akan kita ajak untuk menonton konser besok?"

Kyuhyun nampak mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, "Ah aku punya ide!"

.

.

**COVER THE DATING**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf aku tidak bisa Kyu~" Jawab Donghae, namja dengan bibir tipis nan menggoda itu. Orang pertama yang Kyuhyun ajak untuk menemani kencannya dengan Siwon besok adalah Donghae. Mengingat Donghae juga menyukai lagu ballad dan bertepatan dengan hari libur yang didapatnya besok, menjadi alasan utama Kyuhyun mengajak Donghae. Saat ini ia tengah menonton rekaman video konser SMTown Week 'Super Junior Treasure Island' Day 1 yang didapatnya dari salah satu staff SM di ruang tengah dorm. Kyuhyun tampak mempoutkan bibirnya. Terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Mengapa tidak bisa Hyung? Besok kan kau free dan tidak ada job apapun?"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada kakakku akan datang ke Tacco besok!"

"Hey ayolah Hae! Kapan lagi kita bisa menonton konser bersama?" kali ini Siwon yang berkata seraya menatap kedua obsidian Donghae penuh pengharapan. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Tetap saja tidak bisa! Aku sudah berjanji akan datang ke Tacco! Mianhae~" masih dengan jawaban yang sama, Donghae mengelus lembut bahu Kyuhyun yang berbalut cardigan berwarna biru muda. Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, kemudian kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Baiklah jika kau tak bisa hae hyung!" ucapnya dengan nada sarat akan kekecewaan.

Donghae menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku punya ide! Bagaimana jika kalian mengajak Eunhyuk? Kebetulan dia juga tidak punya jadwal apa-apa besok!" saran Donghae yang langsung saja membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling bertatapan. "Ide bagus!" jawab Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk secara bersamaan. Binaran bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajah keduanya. Seolah harapan besar tengah menanti.

"Dimana Eunhyuk hyung sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

"Di kamarnya!"

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Siwon dan Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk.

"Ah iya aku hanya ingin mengingatkan! Eunhyuk bukan type orang yang menyukai lagu Ballad!" Sontak ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Donghae menghentikan derap langkah kaki Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Senyuman yang tadinya merekah seketika meredup terganti dengan tatapan kosong keduanya. "Die!"

.

.

**COVER THE DATING**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, apa kalian sedang bermimpi mengajakku menonton konser ballad itu huh?" suara namja dengan gummy smile indah itu terdengar sedikit parau. Sembari mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur menjadi duduk bersender di kepala ranjang. Tidur nyenyanknya terganggu karena tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun menarik-narik tubuhnya.

"Ayolah Hyung~ kami mohon! Member lain punya jadwal masing-masing besok! Hanya kau yang libur." Rengek Kyuhyun dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Memohon.

Eunhyuk, namja dengan gummy smilenya itu mengacak kasar surai kecoklatannya, "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki minat menonton konser Ballad!" jawab Eunhyuk sembari menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang sisi sebelah kiri dengan Siwon yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hanya kau lah harapan kami Hyukkie~ Tak bisakah kau membantu kami?" kini Siwon yang bertanya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Siwon yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Aish~ mengapa kalian tak pergi menonton konser berdua saja huh? Keputusan yang sangat simple bukan?" saran Eunhyuk yang langsung dibalas dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu. "Ini tak sesimple yang kau kira Hyung~" lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kami tidak mungkin menonton konser berdua! Bagaimana jika fans tahu dan menyebar beritanya di twitter ataupun internet? Kami tak mau kembali mendapat teguran dari manajemen Hyukkie~ oleh karenanya, tolonglah kami!" Siwon membungkukkan sekilas tubuhnya. Benar-benar meminta Eunhyuk untuk mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Aish~ Jadi kalian memanfaatkanku untuk menutupi kencan kalian?"

"Ayolah Hyung, kami mohon~" kembali Kyuhyun berucap.

"Kalian memanfaatkanku, begitu bukan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudnya Hyung~"

"Intinya memanfaatkan kan?"

"Kami hanya meminta tolong padamu untuk menmani kami agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan!" kali ini Siwon yang menjawab.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Oke baiklah tidak apa-apa jika memang kalian ingin memanfaatanku! Lagipula aku juga tak jarang memanfaatkan kalian. Tapi masalahnya... Jika kalian mengajakku menonton konser R&B, ROCK ataupun RAP, aku mungkin akan langsung berkata iya~ tapi ini BALLAD! BALLAD Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun-ah! Kalian tahu kan aku sama sekali tak tertarik dalam genre music seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling bertatapan. Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun tampak memerah. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin menonton konser penyanyi idolanya itu. Akan sangat tidak mungkin jika ia menonton sendiri, ataupun hanya berdua dengan Siwon. Eunhyuklah satu-satunya harapan mereka. Namun Kyuhyun rasa harapan itupun akan kembali sirna.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Isakan pelan terdengar. Siwon mengelus lembut bahu Kyuhyun guna menenangkannya. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin merasa bersalah. "YA! apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Jangan menangis! Mengapa kau cengeng sekali huh?"

"Kau tahu Hyung? Sudah sangat lama aku menantikan konser Sung Sikyung Hyung. Dia penyanyi favoritku, kau tahu itu kan? Aku sangat ingin menonton konsernya tapi kau sama sekali tak mau membantuku!" bulir bening perlahan jatuh membasahi kedua pipi chubby berisi milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin frustasi. "Aissshh Jinjjaa~! Arraseo arraseo aku akan menemani kalian!"

Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Eunhyuk seketika membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersenyum lebar. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. "Gomawo hyung~ gomawo!" ucapnya semangat sembari menghapus buliran air mata di kedua pipinya.

Hanya hembusan napas dalam yang mampu Eunhyuk keluarkan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana nasibnya besok menonton konser Ballad yang tak terlalu disukainya dan menjadi obat nyamuk di Antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Pasrah. Ya, hanya itu yang mampu dilakukannya.

.

.

**COVER THE DATING**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah terlihat duduk di kursi penonton yang disediakan. Menyebalkan. Ya itulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi ia hanya dianggap patung oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Tertawa berdua, tersenyum berdua, bercanda berdua. Sama sekali seperti tak menyadari kehadirannya. Eunhyuk sudah tahu kejadiannya pasti akan seperti ini. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ini sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan Eunhyuk hanya mampu menghela napas dalamnya berulang kali.

"Hyung~ mengapa kau diam saja sedari tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Eunhyuk hanya diam mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Aku tidak diam, aku sedang bermain handphone!" jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"Maksudku mengapa kau tak bersuara? Apa kau bosan?"

"Pertanyaanmu retoris sekali Kyu~ Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Menonton konser dengan genre yang tak terlalu kau suka dan hanya menjadi obat nyamuk diantara dua orang namja yang sedang berLovey Dovey ria. How to live?"

Siwon yang duduk di sisi sebelah kiri Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk melakkukan sesuatu. Merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan handphone Apple s5 miliknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama?" tanyanya dengan menggenggam ponsel miliknya seraya mempersiapkan aplikasi kamera untuk berfoto.

"Kalian berdua saja yang foto bersama! Ini kan kencan kalian! Aku tak ingin mengganggu lagi!" jawab Eunhyuk datar.

"Hyung ayolah! Aku akan mengupload foto kita nanti di twitter! Akan sangat tidak lucu jika aku memposting selcaku dan Siwon hyung berdua saja. We will get some trouble hyung!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Eunhyuk tetap teguh dengan jawabannya.

"Ayolah Hyung!" Kyuhyunpun masih setia merengek.

"Tidak!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, "Hah~ Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau! Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti Chocho aku beri makanan kura-kura Yesung Hyung yang masih tersissa!"

Eunhyuk membulatkan kedua matanya, "Hey apa yang kau katakan huh? Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku tidak mengancam, hanya memberitahumu Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Aisshh jinjja! Arraseo arraseo!" dan kembali, lagi dan lagi Eunhyuk mengalah dengan terpaksa. Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersenyum lebar. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak bisa mempengaruhi seseorang untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Oke, aku hitung ya, 1,2,3 …"

**KLIK!**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kau tak ingin mengupload foto kita juga di twittermu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk yang tampak tertunduk lesu duduk di samping kanannya. "Tidak, kalian saja! Aku sedang tidak berada pada mood yang baik!"

"Ayolah hyung, kau….."

"STOP! AKU SUDAH MENEMANI KALIAN KE SINI! MENURUTI APA YANG KALIAN MAU! JANGAN MEMAKASAKU UNTUK MELAKUKAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN LAGI KYU!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan tingkat oktav yang ditinggikan. Kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam terpaku ditempatnya. Melihat Eunhyuk dengan wajah merah padam dan deru napas yang kasar.

"Aku kan tidak bermaksud memaksamu, aku hanya ingin bilang, ayolah hyung kau jangan badmood seperti itu! Bukan menyuruhmu mengupload foto kita juga. Hiks, Siwon hyung~" kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Siwon yang berada di sisi kirinya. Dan memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Aiisshh jinjja!" Eunhyuk mengacak surai kecoklatannya frustasi.

Dan konserpun dilewati mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Kyuhyun dan Siwon asyik berbincang di tengah konser. Membicarakan lagu yang dibawakan Sung Sikyung. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Terlihat tertidur lelap di tempatnya duduk. Setiap lagu yang dibawakan Sikyung layaknya lullaby indah yang membawanya pada gerbang mimpi.

*poor Hyukkie*

.

.

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**MIRACLE IN DECEMBER (WONKYU SHIPPER'S LIFE)**

**27 Desember 2011 : pertama kali Siwon update foto mesra Wonkyu yang diupload Siwon. Dan banyak mendapatkan berbagai macam pro kontra dari ELF ataupun netizen. **

**8 Desember 2012 Siwon upload foto sebuah magnet kulkas yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan surat yang tertulis "WISH YOU WERE HERE~ KYU" dan selamanya tulisan-tulisan yang sengaja ditutup Siwon menggunakan magnet itu akan menjadi rahasia ^^ hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Mungkin tulisannya, "Siwon hyung aku merindukanmu! Disini aku bersenang-senang! Aku mencintaimu!" haha dan apalah itu ya~ yang jelas mungkin sangat rahasia karena Siwon sengaja menutupnya /oke sotoy/ **

**2 Desember 2013 : oke, yang ini pasti kalian semua pada inget dong? Siwon update foto di weibo, foto dirinya bersama Kyuhyun dimana disitu dia diedit memakai mahkota raja dan Kyuhyun memakai mahkota ratu. Oke fine! Cherry gak pernah nyangka Siwon bakal sefrontal itu lagi T^T haha**

**30 Desember 2013 : Oke ini yang kemarin di upload Kyuhyun, fotonya bersama Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton konser Sung Sikyung. Dan akhirnya jawaban dari harapan Cherry pun terjawab. Sering galau gara-gara Kyu gak pernah update sesuatu lagi tentang 'Wonkyu' dan kemarin hey! Dia yang upload duluan, demi dewa neptunus! Semalem WKS hilang kontrol. **

**Terlalu banyak moment di bulan Desember! Tidak tahu ini hanya kebetulan atau kesengajaan yang dibuat. Sebagai shipper, kita punya delusi masing-masing bukan? Mari menebak ada apa di bulan Desember? ^^**

**An : Hallo saya datang dengan fict gaje lagi ^^ hanya menyalurkan apa yang ada di otak setelah melihat tweet Kyuhyun /nangis/ ini hanya sebuah delusi yang ada di otak saya. Sebagai shipper, delusi selalu saja hadir saat OTP menunjukkan suatu hubungannya bukan? Haha LETS SPREAD WONKYU'S LOVE ^^**

**Sign, **

**Cherry**


End file.
